Drifted
by opheliafrump
Summary: Story took place four years after the Evil Queen put the sleeping curse on Snow and Charming's shared heart. They crossed path with a police from Portland and their love drifted. TWO-SHOT. Story about self-doubt and jealousy. Rated M for how sad the story is. You are warned.
1. Aggression

_Not sure if anyone has already written something like this, since I read almost SwanQueen and OutlawQueen fan fic exclusively. If someone already wrote something like this, then I apologize._

* * *

"Are you sleeping with my wife?" David asked.

"What?! No!" Sitting across David at the Granny's booth was Nick.

If Nick was not sleeping with Snow, then why would his heart flutter every time he saw the other sheriff? He definitely did not have a crush on Nick. Sure, David had had his bromance moment with Arthur and Hook, but he was certainly not gay.

Was it jealousy? The town's people loved Nick. It was probably because Nick was the only properly trained police officer and he was the only one who did his duty while Emma and David were chasing down the next big bad or too busy getting sucked down into another portal.

Even Neal and Emma loved Nick. Neal and Nick's son, Kelly, were best buddies in preschool. David knew Snow definitely had spent time with Nick, while the two kids had their play date.

Nick was no ordinary Storybrooke sheriff. He used to be a detective in Portland. He was trying to run away from his destiny after his girlfriend and his best friends scarified their lives for him after a painful battle with a force much greater than him. He got into his car and just drove. To him, Storybrooke was his Land of Untold Stories. Despite the fact that the border was still sealed, Nick drove into town with his infant around three years ago. Mr. Gold said there was something special in his blood that allowed him to cross the border. Maybe he was special in more than one way.

David looked around Granny's. It was breakfast time and the café were already filled with love.

Ruby and Dorothy returned from Oz and basically took over the diner. Mulan, arrived to the town with Kansas-Wolfie couple, also started a relationship with Lily. Mr. Gold reconciled with Belle after they found out a way to cut Gideon's destiny and returned him to his younger self. Henry and Violet were feeding each other slices of pancake, more in love than ever. What angered David the most was, even the Evil Queen had found love. The Queen and Regina were merged back together and although The Robin from Emma's wish world had come and gone, Regina still managed to find love in Maleficent.

It was only Snow and he, who were separated forever. He knew it had only been four years, but it felt much longer than the twenty-eight years when he was in a coma.

Emma and Hook walked into Granny's for their usual breakfast. She saw her father and walked up to the booth.

"Hey Emma," David said. He took out the police jacket from his bag and tossed it to Emma, "You left your jacket at my place last night."

"It's not mine. Mine had a coffee stain on the right sleeve," Emma said.

"Are you sure? It was on the kitchen chair," David questioned.

"I think it's mine," Nick grabbed the jacket from Emma, "I must have left it when I went to your place to pick Kelly after the play date and Snow invited me in for some tea." Nick pointed out his initial that was written on the jacket's tag. Was David not a good detective and was that why he failed to see the tag? Or had he mentally blocked out the tag because he didn't want to think Snow was having an affair?

David stood up from his booth and with rage, he grabbed Nick's collar.

"Hey dude, what's wrong with you? Calm down," Nick said calmly. He had seen much worst back in his Portland days.

"What are you doing? Dad!" Emma screamed.

"ARE YOU SLEEPING WITH MY WIFE? ARE YOU SLEEPING WITH SNOW!?" David shouted in Nick's face, as he could no longer control his anger.

"NO! How many times do I have to tell you? No!" Nick replied.

David didn't care for the response and went on to throw a punch at Nick, but Nick, as the better fighter, dodged the punch, returned another punch and overpowered the prince. He pushed David onto the floor and was ready to put handcuff on him.

"Enough! I will not have my sheriffs beat up each other at Granny's!" Regina flicked her fingers and the two men separated. She turned to David, "You! Go home and wake up your wife. I believe she has a class to teach this morning."

David wiped the blood off the corned of his mouth with his sleeve and walked out of Granny's. Emma followed to make sure her father was okay. They got to the apartment and David walked up to Snow, who was in bed, sleeping and looking as beautiful as the day she was first cursed. He kissed her.

There was no magic blasted through the room.

Snow didn't wake up.

David closed his eyes and he kissed her again. Nothing happened.

He could feel his heart and head hurting. He thought their love was true, but now he knew, love drifted. Did they mutually drift apart? Did she love someone else? Or did he not love her anymore?

== End of Chapter 1 ==


	2. Yesterday

_Here's the second and final chapter of this short story._

* * *

Snow heard a knock on the door. She opened the door and a handsome gentleman was at the door.

"Hey Nick!" Snow smiled, "Kelly, your daddy is here."

Kelly and Neal ran towards the door.

"But I don't want Kelly to leave," Neal protested.

"Daddy, can I play a little longer?" Kelly begged.

"We don't want to bother Mrs. Nolan," Nick said.

"It's not a bother at all," Snow shrugged, "I don't need to cook dinner tonight. Emma, Killian and Henry are coming over and they are bringing takeout from Granny."

"Okay. Kelly, I will come back in half an hour. You better wrap this up," Nick turned to his son.

"YAY!" Neal and Kelly said in unison and ran to the kid zone.

"I made some tea. Why don't you stay here for a little bit?" Snow proposed.

"Sure," Nick came in and put his jacket on the chair.

Snow poured Nick some tea, "Ginger lemongrass tea. Granny said this boosts the immune system." Granny had become quite a tea expert after her retirement.

"Smells good," Nick took a sip, "Thanks for watching Kelly."

"Don't worry about it. Neal loves the company. It's not easy being a single dad," She knew the experience first hand. She turned and looked at Charming on the bed.

They were silent for a little bit, but Snow had been holding a secret for a while.

Snow was not always the best person to hold a secret. If she could, she would want to cut off her tongue for now.

She debated in her mind if she should ask the question of keep her lips shut. This could get really awkward.

"So..." She paused.

It might not be the best to bring this up.

"What's up?" Nick asked.

"Are you seeing Tinkerbell?" Snow couldn't help anymore.

"What? No," Nick blushed.

"Haha, you are blushing!" Snow laughed, "Don't lie, I saw you two walking in the park the other day, holding hands and maybe kissing."

"Okay, fine, yes, we are dating," Nick confessed.

She took a deep breath and felt relief knowing that this maybe-secret wouldn't bother her anymore. It's been bugging her for weeks.

"Please keep this as a secret," Nick said.

 _Crap_ , Snow thought to herself, _I hate secrets_.

"Why? This is something happy. Why would you mind sharing the good news?" Snow asked.

"Well, the Blue Fairy is not very fond of fairies dating anyone, and Tink, even though she doesn't live in the nunnery, still cares a lot about how the Blue Fairy looks at her. Forgive me for saying this, but the Blue Fairy is kind of a judgmental bitch," Nick explained, "So, please keep this secret."

"Well, I kind of have to agree with that," This reminded Snow of Nova and Grumpy.

They gossiped a little bit about Storybrooke and it was time for Nick and Kelly to leave. After all, it was a weeknight and Kelly had to wake up early for school tomorrow.

Emma, Hook and Henry came over for dinner. They enjoyed the food and had many laughs during the dinner. There were moments when her heart pounded and Snow was gonna say something about Nick, but she did not let the secret slip.

Emma and her family left after dinner and Snow put Neal to bed. Maybe it was genetic, he was always a good sleeper.

It was time to wake up David for his shift at the station.

She grabbed her pen and paper and debated if she would leave the note about her new found secret to David.

They promised no lie within the family, but she did promise Nick that she wouldn't tell anyone about his secret. David was not anyone. He was her husband, the love of her life. She would trust David with all her secret.

She paused and thought for a minute.

"Maybe next time," Snow smiled and kissed David awake.

== The End ==


End file.
